Casualty of Love
by Maria Alvarez
Summary: Marius decides to leave Romania when he realises his heart belongs with Eve.


CASUALTY OF LOVE 

By Melanie Dent 

Author's note: A couple of years ago I was a major fan of the long running BBC medical drama "Casualty". I was particularly captivated by the character of Staff Nurse Eve Montgomery (played by Barbara Marten) and feel that there was a lot of potential wasted between her and Marius, the Romanian she marred in order to get him medical treatment in the UK. My interest in the show declined sharply after Eve's departure to an uncertain future on 30 October 1999. In this story she has the ending which I always wanted her to have. 

It was raining steadily. The car park in Holby City hospital, as seen from the A&E department was close on resembling a lake and unhappy patients were leaving muddy footprints on the floor. There was no one there to clean it up anymore. Not since Marius had left. 

"Mr Khan please." Tina Seabrook called her next patient. The place was heaving and there was very little time for personal reflections. 

"Eve?" Sean Maddox knocked on the door of the staff room. "We need you out here." "Coming." She replied, sounding distracted. 

Sean studied her in the following moments. She looked tired, jaded and he could tell she was not sleeping. He knew that she was racked with guilt over Gerry's death despite his constant reassurance that she had done the right thing. Sean wished he could help her, provide the support she needed, but his own personal life was already in turmoil given the love triangle he had become embroiled in between his girlfriend, Tina, and her best friend, Chloe Hill. All he could do was be there for Eve if she needed to talk. He had nothing but the utmost professional respect for her. 

"What's up?" She asked him.   
"Man in cubicle 4 needs his hand sutured." Sean replied. He suddenly realised something, given away by the way Eve's face turned pale. Gerry had died in that cubicle a matter of days before. 

"I'm sorry." He said gently. "But Duffy, Chloe and Tina are already flat out."   
"It's alright Sean." Eve said softly. 

It was a busy shift and Eve did her best to get on with things, to forget. But the reminders were there, painfully pricking her heart and her conscience. Had it been anyone else then Gerry would have been the first person she would have turned to. But he was gone. She remembered holding his hand as he had died and she remembered the way he had spoken to her, about how much she had believed in him, and she found it hard to suppress her tears. What she wouldn't have given at that moment for someone to hold her tightly and whisper that everything was going to be alright. The only person she wanted was far away in an Eastern European country. 

She was getting changed at the end of the shift, glad for an escape but dreading returning home to her empty flat. If she had been bold enough, followed her heart, she might not be alone now. 

"Christ! What a day!" Nurse Sam Colloby said as he came into the room. He saw Eve.   
"Are you alright?" He asked, his boyishly handsome face filled with concern. Eve shook her head.   
"No. Not really."   
"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked gently. He liked Eve and had been on the shift when Gerry died.   
Eve found she could no longer hold back her tears. 

They went for a drink in a small café near the hospital. Sam bought two cups of strong Expresso. 

"I just feel so bad." Eve sighed. "I should never have done that. But he was hurting so much. I couldn't bear to see him suffer." 

"I think you did the right thing in human terms." Sam replied.   
"But not in God's terms." Eve said. "Crazy isn't it? Had it been anyone else he would have been the one I would have gone to for advice. But I can't talk to him. I feel so empty and it hurts so much." 

"Have you thought about taking any time off?" Sam asked. Eve shook her head.   
"I can't. I took all my leave to go to Romania."   
"Charlie isn't unreasonable." Sam said. "I'm sure he would let you have some time off."   
"To do what? Sit at home in an empty flat and watch GMTV?" Eve sighed. "The day Gerry found out he was ill he asked me if I wanted to go back to Romania with him."   
"What did you say?"   
"I didn't answer him." Eve replied. "I would like to, for his sake. In his memory even as it was what he wanted and now can never do. But it's what I would have to face gong there again."   
"I'm sure Marius would be fine." Sam said, only half understanding.   
"I'm sure he would be." Eve said. "I don't think my heart could take it though."   
"I know you cared about him." Sam said softly.   
"I did more than that." Eve said with a sigh.   
"Did you tell him?" Sam asked. Eve shook her head. "I'm too old for silly games like that. Besides he belongs in Romania. I loved him too much to take him from that."   
"Would he have stayed if you had asked him?" Sam asked. Eve shrugged.   
"He had a lot of respect for Gerry though. I suppose I owe it to him to let him know what happened. Even if he hates me for what I did."   
"He won't hate you." Sam exclaimed.   
"The truth is." Eve replied. "I have been on my own way too long. It would have meant a major adjustment on both sides. I'm terrified of change. If you open your heart up to that then you risk being hurt."   
"Isn't it worth that risk?" Sam asked.   
"I don't know." Eve said. "Not likely to find out now either."   
"When I was in training I went out with this really dashing SHO. His name was Jason Weir and he came from Sunderland. He was a bit of a rough diamond was my Jason, an arrogant pig some would say, but even after we broke up I regretted never telling him how I really felt." 

It was stormy in Romania. Marius sat, drinking coffee, with his comrade, Pavel. A Czech. They spoke in German which was a language they both spoke well since their knowledge of each other's mother tongues was sketchy to say the least.   
"Penny for them?" Pavel asked. Ever since Marius had come to back to Romania he had been withdrawn. He spoke little of his time there but Pavel, who was astute, was sure it had something to do with Eve. He had met her and worked with her and Gerry and he liked her very much. 

"There is nothing to tell." Marius said curtly.   
"I beg to differ."   
"Why?"   
"You haven't been the same since you came back." Pavel said. "It's either a woman or I don't know what."   
"I once thought that nothing and no one would come second to my country and my desire to free it but now. Now I don't know. Now I realise there is a gap in my life. Once I was so immersed in this work that I had time for nothing else. Now all I can think about is Eve. I should have asked her to come back here with me. I parted and now I think it was the biggest mistake of my life."   
"Then go back and tell her!"   
"I cannot do that. To tear her away from her friends and her country is wrong. We come from different worlds Pavel."   
"Love does not take account of wealth, social status, nationality or anything. You should know that."   
"Maybe not." Marius mused deeply.   
"If you had her by your side, wherever you ended up, you would be fulfilled. She is a beautiful woman with a generous spirit. Don't let her pass you by."   
"It is too late for that." Marius sighed. "Besides I could not afford to get back to Britain."  
"If it means that much to you then you'll find the way and the means." Pavel replied. "Even if she turns you down flat then at least you will know."   
"It is a long way to go for a rejection."   
"Forever is a long time to not know how she feels."   
"Alright." Marius sighed. "You win." 

Pavel had not so much as forced him into a decision about his future, rather he had helped him confirm what he had wondered for sometime. 

Eve sighed deeply as she said goodbye to Sam that night. Another long evening alone stretching into a long day off. Eve needed to sleep but her mind was racing and active. 

"Good luck!" Pavel said as Marius walked towards the departure gate at Bucharest's main airport.   
"I do not know why I let you bully me into this." Marius said with a grin.   
"Yes you do know." Pavel placed his hand on his chest. "In here." 

Pavel watched the jet run smoothly across the tarmac runway and begin its ascent into the grey skies. 

Marius felt sick as a dog as he made his way through customs and arrivals. The official asked for his papers and he showed his passport and the documents that proved that he & Eve were legally wed. He felt racked by the illness which years in an oppressed country with inadequate medical resources had done little to alleviate. Eve had suggested they marry so that he could obtain medical care in her country and she was a nurse. Marius had teased her about her bedside manner but he realised now, more than ever, how much he longed to wake up beside her in the spirit of a true husband, not one in name only. He knew that he was putting it all on the line by making this trip. There could be no half measures. It literally was all or nothing. He coughed so violently that two people looked really concerned and rushed over to see if he was alright. The cough tore up Marius' throat and chest and more than anything he realised he wanted to feel Eve's arms around him. 

"Where you bound mate?" A stranger asked, introducing himself as David Elliott.   
"Holby." Marius replied.  
"Studying are you?"   
"Not as such." Marius said curtly. "Personal reasons."   
"I can take you there."   
"I have no money to pay you." Marius replied.   
"No problem." For the first time Marius realised that the young man wore a clerical collar and seemed vaguely familiar. "What I do I do for the love of the Lord Jesus Christ."   
"So, you are a priest?" Marius asked. David shook his head. "No, just a humble Church of England curate. Occasionally I help out at Holby City Mission. It was started by a guy named Gerry Talbot."   
"I know Gerry." Marius said. "Last year he come to Romania with a team. Very good man. I long to see him again."   
"I'm afraid that won't be possible." David said. He cleared his throat. "Gerry died a few days ago. He had bone cancer and by the time it was caught it was too far advanced for anythinf to be done. He died in Holby A&E."   
"I know one of the nurses there." Marius replied. "Eve."   
"She was with him at the end." David replied. "Poor woman is distraught."   
"She had a heart for everyone." Marius replied. 

He was about to confide that she was the reason he had come back before he was consumed by another violent coughing fit. 

David pulled over to the side of the road.   
"You're in a bad way mate." He said, looking alarmed.   
"I have TB." Marius replied. "This damp weather makes it worse."   
"We're not too far from Holby now." David said. "I could take you to the hospital straightaway."   
"I can't just turn up like this. Think what that will do to Eve." 

David wondered if the rumours he had heard were true; that Eve was in love with Marius. If that was the case why were they apart when they clearly belonged together, united by their humanitarian ideals. It may well have started out as marriage for the sake of convenience but now did both parties wish it was more? David put his foot down and drove towards the outskirts of Holby and the city hospital. 

Marius looked frightfully ill by the time they arrived and David was deeply concerned. He prayed fervently. He had some doubts as to whether or not Marius would even have the strength to walk into the building. He parked as near to the entrance as he could and dashed inside. 

Amy Howard had just put the phone down when David came dashing in, breathless.   
"Can I help you Father?" She asked.   
"Reverend." David corrected her, wondering if Eve was on duty and part of him prayed that she wasn't.   
"How can we help you?" Amy asked, puzzled. He had no obvious illness or injury, he just seemed agitated.   
"I have someone out in my car. I picked him up at the airport. He's really ill. I doubt he could physically walk in here by himself. I had to leave him for a moment." 

Just then Josh & Penny came out of Resusc and Amy hailed them and explained the situation. Fetching an empty trolley they followed David out to the car park. 

"Josh, isn't that.?" Penny froze as she set eyes on the patient. Josh looked closer. "My God." He suddenly remembered David was a vicar. "I'm sorry Reverend."   
"That's okay." David replied.   
"Eve isn't on today. That's some relief." Penny said. 

They rushed Marius through into A&E, barely conscious. Max & Duffy looked horrified when they saw who their patient was.   
"Is he going to be alright?" Holly asked.   
"I hope so." Max replied although the tone of his voice suggested that he wasn't brimming over with confidence. He shone his torch into Marius' eyes. "No reaction."   
"Dear God!" Holly sighed. "As if Eve hasn't had a rough enough time of it lately already."   
"Someone should tell her." Duffy said. "She is his next of kin after all."   
"What is he doing here anyway?" Max asked.   
"Isn't it obvious?" Sam said. "He's come back for her." 

Sam's shift was almost over so he agreed to leave early and go and see Eve on his way home. 

Max stabilised Marius' condition but everyone could tell that he was deeply alarmed by the state of the chest x-rays. 

Duffy & Tina took it in turns to sit by his bedside until such time as Eve was able to get there. Tina was there when he awoke and he looked at her, somewhat confused. 

"Eve?" he whispered.   
"No. It's Tina. You remember me?" The pretty blonde young nurse whispered. "Sam's gone to get Eve."   
"Is she alright?" The words came slowly, with difficulty, forced through parched lips.   
"She's coping." Tina said. "Her friend, Gerry, died a while ago."   
"I know." He sighed deeply. "Leaving her was the biggest mistake I could make. She needs someone to love her. A good woman like her, well she should not have to be alone" 

"Sam?" Eve was surprised when she opened the door to him.   
"Eve." Sam smiled, hesitantly. Suddenly nervous of the news he had to impart.   
'What's wrong Sam?" She asked him.   
"You got to come with me Eve. I'll tell you on the way there."   
"Where's there?"   
"Just come with me. Quick." Sam didn't say it was a matter of life and death although he suspected that it may well be exactly that.   
"Alright." Eve fetched her coat. It was not raining but it was late October and the evening was chilly. 

Eve was quiet as Sam told her the news.   
"Dear God." She murmured. "If that isn't an answer to prayer I don't know what is."  
"He's in a pretty bad way." Sam warned. " But he has been in Max's capable hands the last couple of hours so he should be alright."   
"I hope he is." Eve said. "There is so much I need to say." 

Eve hurried into A&E Reception. Amy looked up from her desk and smiled. Sam said he would wait outside in the waiting area but Eve told him to go home. 

Tina appeared.   
"Come on Eve. I'll take you to him. He's been asking for you since he came round."   
Eve followed Tina quietly through the long draughty hospital corridors, past the Chapel of Rest where only recently Gerry's body had lain. Marius had been removed to Otter ward.   
"He's not alone is he?" Eve asked anxiously.   
'No. Duffy's with him." Tina replied. 

Eve waited outside the cubicle while Tina slipped in and whispered to Duffy that Eve was there.   
Duffy came out and hugged Eve.   
"You'll be fine." She said. 

Eve slipped in and found Marius sleeping. She heard Tina's & Duffy's footsteps as they walked away. She sat on the chair beside his bed and gently took hold of his hand.   
"Why didn't you call me?" She whispered softly. "I could have come to fetch you." She gently brushed a lock of his greying hair out of his dark eyes. 

She sighed. "I have needed to talk to you so much. Especially after Gerry. Oh God, it's my fault Marius. He was suffering in so much pain. I've been told I did what any human being would have done but I feel so bad about the whole thing. So empty and losing you was just the start of it." 

He opened his eyes. The sound of her voice stirred his emotions and he looked into her deep blue eyes and smiled. Reaching out with his free hand he touched her face. Gently stroking hr cheek.   
"You did the right thing, darling Eve." He whispered. "Never be sorry for that. I think he would have understood."   
"Why did you come back?"   
"Do you need to ask?" 

He held her hand in both of his and looked at her in a way which made her melt inside.   
"In a way no but I need to hear it from you."   
"My work will always be important to me, Eve. Because of the love I have for my people, my country, my God. But you showed me another kind of love, gave me a purpose. I saw your commitment to your work here. I saw how much you were liked and respected and I admired you too. Gerry recommend you highly but you eclipsed his testimony." He kissed her hand gently. 

"I should never have left you behind." He said. "I love you Eve." 

She began to cry then and he gently touched her cheek.   
"I never thought any one would ever say that to me." She whispered.   
"Why? You are a lovely woman. We wasted so much time."   
"I know. After you said you were leaving I was too proud to tell you how I felt, too scared tto ask you to stay. " 

Leaning forward she allowed her lips to brush against his.   
"I love you Marius." She murmured.   
"I want you to be my wife Eve." He said.   
"I am." She said, not understanding.   
"No. I mean in the real sense. I want to fall asleep at night beside you and wake up and see the sunlight on your face. I want to be there for you. You are too good to be alone. I want to make love to you, Eve. You are so beautiful. You have your own bright light."   
He sighed. "I am very tired Eve." He said softly.   
She got up. "I know. I will leave you to rest now."   
"I will dream of you." He said softly. 

Marius remained in the hospital for several weeks and Eve spent every spare moment by his side. He had decided to leave the political and humanitarian work in Romania to the next generation who were young and fit enough to undertake it. Eve knew that his heart would always be in his country but she understood now that they had a future together in Holby and he undertook to run the mission and fulfill Gerry's dreams. 

Finally he was able to leave the hospital and go home with his wife. Max teased him about not overdoing it and Eve pretended to be shocked by the suggestion. 

Dinner was barely touched that night as he held her in his arms and kissed her tenderly, seductively. She responded to him and he gently led her to her room and, laying her down on the bed, he made love to her with a gentle urgency and passionate spontaneity. She gasped as he released her unspent passion and with soft whispers of love they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

When Marius awoke the next morning, his arms around Eve, he looked at her bathed in the golden autumn sunlight and saw how radiantly happy she looked, he knew that he had made the right decision. 


End file.
